Drug delivery devices are generally known for the administration of a medicinal product, for example insulin, growth hormones or other drugs suitable for self-administration. Some drug delivery devices are configured to deliver a plurality of doses. Additionally, some drug delivery devices are configured to allow setting of different dose sizes which are to be delivered.
In the document EP-A1-1923084, a drug delivery device is shown where a user may activate the drug delivery device. The drug delivery device includes a drive mechanism suitable for use in pen-type injectors, wherein a number of pre-set doses of medicinal product can be administered. A needle unit can be attached to the drug delivery device for dispensing the medicinal product into a patient's skin. After usage of the drug delivery device, the distal end of the device can be covered by a cap.
It is generally advisable that a needle unit is removed after using the drug delivery device and that the drug delivery device is covered by a cap after usage so as to prevent contact with the needle and/or contamination of the device.
In US 2003/0191438 A1 a medical needle shield is shown that includes a shield being extensible from a retracted position to an extended position, wherein the shield includes a first segment mounted to a medical needle device having a needle extending from the device, whereby a further segment substantially encloses a distal end of the needle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,012 a safety device for protecting medical personnel and the like against needle stick injuries and/or exposure to communicable diseases or other harmful agents is shown. The safety device comprises an elongated protective sleeve supported by front and rear bearing members for sliding movement about a medical needle and its associated support structure.
Further safety shield systems for pen needles are known from the documents US 2002/0133122 A1 and US 2007/0293818 A1.